TotallyChef 1 - Episódio 1: O primeiro prato é sempre o pior
O primeiro prato é sempre o pior é o primeiro episódio de TotallyChef 1. A vencedora do episódio foi Olivia Hye, e o eliminado foi Juliano Marques. Sinopse A adicionar. Episódio EDWARD W.: Bom dia amores! Animados para a Season Premiere de Totally Chef? Eu também não! Enfim, só vim dar um oi mesmo, vamos cortar para o programa... BELLA: Olá pessoal! Hoje é o primeiro episódio desse lindo programa da qual sou jurada! Os participantes já estão aqui perto então a gente só vai botar uma edição bem mer... avilhosa pra vocês mostrando os participantes! 320px|left|thumb|— Bart Allen, 22 anos. 320px|right|thumb|— Dmitri Romanov, 24 anos. 320px|left|thumb|— Edward Jhonowicz, 23 anos. 320px|right|thumb|— Eric Villalobos, 24 anos. 320px|left|thumb|— Juliano Marques, 27 anos. 320px|right|thumb|— Julien Young, 32 anos. 320px|left|thumb|— Kaori Hagiwara, 25 anos. 320px|right|thumb|— Lavender Van de Woodsen, 25 anos. 320px|left|thumb|— Luigi Agostini, 26 anos. 320px|right|thumb|— Olivia Hye, 20 anos. 320px|left|thumb|— Ramón Velasquez, 21 anos. 320px|right|thumb|— Theo Apollo Asker, 16 anos. CHER: Gostaria de dizer que hoje, arranjamos uma linda profissional para vir trabalhar com a gente que vai ajudar a gente nesse primeiro episódio, já que não é todo mundo que está disposto a comer merda. 320px|center|thumb|— Eu tenho certeza que essa jurada é fascista. AGATA: Apresentamos a você a nossa participante especial... Carol! CAROL: obg gatxs JULIANO: *sussurrando pra Edward* Nossa, é gatinha mesmo! Será que eu arranjo uns pontos extras com ela? EDWARD J.: Eu tô é de olho naquele Bart ali... JULIANO:... *se afasta rapidamente* 320px|center|thumb|— ALERTA DE VIADINHO ABORTAR AAAAAAAAAAAAAA BART: Opa, me chamaram? EDWARD J.: Eu? Claro que não! THEO: *dá cotovelada no Edward*, parabéns hein. EDWARD J.: VOCÊ TAVA ESCUTANDO????? 320px|center|thumb|— Ele sabe que isso tá sendo gravado e transmitido mundialmente? CAROL: v14d1nh05 a parte, vamos logo p cozinha q eu to cm fome ERIC: Antes, gostaria de te perguntar uma coisa... você é cozinheira mesmo? CAROL: claro que n amore sou psicologa ERIC: ... o que você tá fazendo aqui então? CAROL: comida tbm e terapia ne *Depois de uma entrada dramática na cozinha acompanhada de música clássica que sempre tem nesses realities* BELLA: *Caham*, já estão todos com a dougma? TODOS: SIM!! 320px|center|thumb|— Somos profissionais, por que não manteriamos a dougma? EDWARD W.: Beleza pessoal, só pra avisar, cada um que ganhar provas individuais como essa receberá um desconto de 200% em algum produto aleatoriamente selecionado da Abortina! Vai que você tira sorte de tirar aquele feto que você tanto queria? 320px|center|thumb|— Amor, sou EU que produzo meus próprios fetos. Pera isso foi horrível. EDWARD W.: A prova terá 2 horas e o tema vai ser o que tiverem na cabeça, estamos generosos nesse primeiro episódio, dois minutos de mercado, vai! *O relógio começa e todos os participantes vão correndo que nem animais para o mercado* 320px|center|thumb|— Bem, sendo japonesa pura, a primeira coisa que vem na minha cabeça é... sushi. *Kaori vai pegar o salmão, mas Julien aparece e pega rapidamente o salmão, sem nem olhar se alguém queria.* 320px|center|thumb|— Ok, plano B. *Kaori pega um peixe qualquer que acha que pode servir, e depois pega dois pequenos sacos de arroz e deixa sua cestinha no chão para pegar outros itens mais eficientemente.* 320px|center|thumb|— Eu queria fazer um prato mais concentrado na cultura brasileira, então nada mais que um prato refinado como arroz, feijão e alguma mistura qualquer. Só faltava uma coisa... o arroz. *Juliano percebe a cestinha no chão sem dono e pega o arroz* 320px|center|thumb|— Que mal faria? EDWARD W.: BELEZA, O TEMPO DE MERCADO ACABOU, VOLTEM BANDO DE ANIMAL!! 320px|center|thumb|— Ele fica gritando com os outros, será que eu sou o animal? *Todos voltam imediatamente para a cozinha e começam a cozinhar, preocupados com o tempo* EDWARD W.: E então pessoal... #QuemFica? CHER: Por mim tanto faz, só quero receber meu salário logo... BELLA: Credo Cher, vamos ser mais animada, vamos? CAROL: ai amiga eu tbm to assim bora sofre kkkk AGATA: Ai gente, vamos prestar atenção logo em quem tá se f***ndo mais pra gente questionar e botar eles sobre pressão. *Olivia começa a juntar óleo e pasta de Caril em uma tigela e começa a mexer nervosamente* 320px|center|thumb|— Eu tô com muito medo da minha receita de cabeça não dar certo... aí me f*de. AGATA: *surge do nada* Oi Olivia. OLIVIA: *quase deixa cair a colher de pau* AI QUE SUSTO oi. AGATA: É assim que você vai cumprimentar seus chefes? OLIVIA: Claro que não... AGATA: Enfim, o que você vai fazer aí gata? OLIVIA: Hm, estou pensando em um Caril de frango tailandês. *Começa a cortar frango em pequenas fatias* Eu só espero que dê certo, nunca tive tanta confiança em cozinha asiática. Sem ser coreana, claro. AGATA: Hm, nunca experimentei, me disseram que comida tailandesa dá caganeira... OLIVIA: É só estereótipo, chefe... *Agata volta para o estande dos chefes, satisfeita por ter "tacado o terror" na Olivia.* AGATA: Sua vez, Carol. CAROL: minha vez doq AGATA: Questionar os participantes, né. CAROL: minha filha eu so participante especial ou escrava nessa p**ra? AGATA: ... vai logo. *Carol começa a ir em direção a Lavender, que está batendo ovos com polvilho doce enquanto unta manteiga na frigideira.* CAROL: e ai amiga vc tem ctz q n vai se fuder sendo multitarefa? ainda tem tipo... uma hora e 45 de prova LAVENDER: É que eu não gosto de perder muito tempo... *Carol olha para todos os ingredientes na bancada de Lavender, polvilho espalhado, bacon, queijo...* CAROL: minha filha isso e prato de comida ou macumba? 320px|center|thumb|— Tá de tiração... LAVENDER: Eu te garanto que vai ficar gostoso. É crepioca com bacon e queijo, eu já fiz em casa e minha família amou. Você gosta? CAROL: amor eu gosto e de sexo LAVENDER:... ok. *Carol volta ao estande* CAROL: feliz?????????????????????????????????????? BELLA: Não precisava ser bruta com a garota. CAROL: ai não me enche. *Kaori está satisfeita com seu trabalho com a alga, já a deixando estendida para não ter problemas na hora de colocar o arroz.* KAORI: Beleza, agora só pegar o arroz... CADÊ O MEU ARROZ???? *Kaori vira a cabeça para trás e vê que Juliano está com dois sacos de arroz na mesa dele... os mesmos que ela tinha pegado no mercado.* 320px|center|thumb|— Kusoyarou da! Não acredito que foi ele! *Juliano percebe que ela está de olho na bancada dele* JULIANO: Precisa de um desses, gata? Só vou usar um. *Kaori vai irritadíssima até a bancada dele e arranca um dos sacos da mão dele* KAORI: O.bri.gá.dís.si.mo. JULIANO: De nada gata. *Cher chega de surpresa na mesa de Kaori enquanto ela deixa o arroz de molho* CHER: E aí, como vai o sushi? KAORI: Como você sabe? CHER: Você é chinesa né? KAORI: Japonesa... CHER: Mesma coisa. Enfim, deu pra perceber que você ia fazer o famigerado sushi. Não vai inovar? KAORI: Por enquanto não, é só a primeira prova, gostaria de guardar minha criatividade pra depois... CHER: Ótimo, eu só não quero esse Sushi ruim. *Theo começa a preparar os ingredientes para fazer um molho de pepino.* AGATA: Você vai comer aquilo, Cher. CHER: Eu? Na-na-ni-na-não. Manda pra Carol. CAROL: eu vim aqui pra comer comida n bosta. BELLA: Ai vocês são muito frescas. *Faltando apenas 1h de prova* *Julien acaba de usar o salmão, acabou pegando mais do que precisava. Então olhou para Kaori e enquanto ia dar uma passada no forno, foi a bancada dela e colocou um pouco de salmão.* JULIEN: Esse peixe não presta pra sushi. KAORI: ... obrigada! JULIEN: De nada, moça. 320px|left|thumb|— Embora ela seja tecnicamente minha inimiga, é bom ajudar. 320px|right|thumb|— Bom saber que nem todos aqui são babacas. *Nada de mais interessante ocorrendo, então pularemos para o final da prova.* *Todos começam a empratar os pratos, porém o de Edward, por ser muito ambicioso, acabou faltando alguns detalhes.* EDWARD W.: ACABOU O TEMPO, MÃOS PRO ALTO!! *Todos levantam as mãos e logo depois começam a bater palmas.* DMITRI: Que fique o melhor. EDWARD J.: Opa, então vou ficar? JULIANO: Tá se achando, baixinho? EDWARD J.: ... eu sou mais alto que você. OLIVIA: Calem a boca, machos escrotos. LAVENDER: Né? Obviamente foi uma das mulheres, homens são muito bagunçados. *E então vai começar o julgamento dos pratos, quem será que terá a pior nota? E quem será que vai subir para o mezanino? Descubra no próximo bloco de Totally Chef* CAROL: chega cacete pode trazer o prato, julien *Julien leva seu prato com confiança até o estande.* BELLA: Só pra esclarecer, estaremos avaliando apenas 3 pontos por enquanto. A aparência, o sabor e a harmonia dos ingredientes. 320px|center|thumb|— Então eu acho que fui bem, pelo menos a primeira. *Agata se aproxima e pega os talheres ao lado do prato.* AGATA: Então, o que você fez aqui? JULIEN: Tentei ser criativo, fiz salmão assado no forno com ervas e molho de maracujá e castanhas. *Agata come o prato e acena positivamente com a cabeça, seguido do restos dos jurados e de Carol, que também não tem reações tão ruins.* CAROL: olha, o prato n ficou ruim mas tbm n ta otimo, foi uma boa escolha p uma primeira prova AGATA: Concordo, o sabor estava ótimo, mas de resto não teve muito destaque, porém não significa que foi ruim. NOTA – JULIEN: * Aparência: 6/10 * Sabor: 7/10 * Harmonia: 5/10 * Soma: 18 pontos BELLA: Kaori Hagiwara. *Kaori pisca para Julien no caminho até o estande, mas não está tão confiante* BELLA: Então, é só um sushi? KAORI: Sim, salmão, arroz... o básico. BELLA: Não poderia ser mais criativa? KAORI: Sim, poderia... *Os chefes experimentam os sushis de Kaori* CHER: Olha, o Sushi em si está bom, mas você pecou pra caramba na aparência e na criatividade. BELLA: Porém, por seguir uma receita clássica, a harmonização com os ingredientes está ótima, e o sabor não está ao todo mal. NOTA - KAORI: * Aparência: 3/10 * Sabor: 6/10 * Harmonia: 8/10 * Soma: 17 pontos CHER: Ramón Velásquez. *Ramón pega seu prato e caminha até o estande* CHER: E aí? RAMÓN: Eu decidi fazer arroz vermelho com tomate e cebolinha, camarão ao molho de alho e pimenta e pozole vegetariano com nixtamal. CHER: Hm, bem mexicano, gosto disso. *Cher coloca a comida na boca e imediatamente parece que vai cuspir* CHER: BELLA COME ISSO AQUI *Bella quase engasga* BELLA: meu bem, posso ser sincera? RAMÓN: Pode. CHER: Isso tá horrível. CHER: Horrível, horrível, horrível, hórrivel, horroroso, horrível. AGATA: Um espanto. BELLA: Me faz mal. 320px|center|thumb|— Não sabia que as juradas desse reality tinham mal gosto. NOTA – RAMÓN: * Aparência: 6/10 * Sabor: 1/10 * Harmonia: 4/10 * Soma: 11 pontos CAROL: luigi agostini *Luigi vai caminhando com o melhor passe italiano que consegue.* CAROL: oq temos aq? LUIGI: Fiz um espaguete napolitano com todo o toque italiano que consegui dar. Está perfecto. CAROL: espero. *Carol NÃO come o espaguete seguido das outras juradas* CAROL: parece ok mas n posso comer. LUIGI: Por que nón? CAROL: pq eu MORRO AMORE LUIGI: Ah. CHER: Na minha opinião está até que saboroso, mas não falo pelas outras. AGATA: Pra mim também, mas a aparência ficou meio feia porque é um monte de coisa mole em um prato, deveria ter se esforçado mais nos molhos. LUIGI: Mas é napolitón... AGATA: Eu sei. NOTA – LUIGI: * Aparência: 3/10 * Sabor: 6/10 * Harmonia: 8/10 * Soma: 17 pontos BELLA: Edward Jhonowicz. *Edward traz seu prato as juradas de forma triunfal, satisfeito com a sua performance (mesmo não tendo destaque algum no episódio)* BELLA: Gente que prato lindoh. Como chama? EDWARD J.: Eu chamo de Golabki, também conhecido como couve recheada com carne bovina. Adicionei um pouco de manteiga e arroz temperadas. *As juradas comem o prato, satisfeitas que não é tão lixo o quanto pensavam* CAROL: temperado com oq amore EDWARD J.: Sal e pimenta do reino. CHER: Amiga achei espetacular, tudo que eu gosto de comer em um só prato. Me arrependi de subestimar a comida polonesa. EDWARD J.: Obrigado, estou honrado. AGATA: Única coisa que você pegou um pouco foi a harmonia, já que quando a gente escuta parece um monte de coisa jogada de uma vez só. NOTA – EDWARD: * Aparência: 7/10 * Sabor: 9/10 * Harmonia: 6/10 * Soma: 22 pontos AGATA: Lavender van de Woodsen. *Lavender traz seu prato de forma confiante, com um ar de "é hoje que eu ganho e eu sei disso".* AGATA: E aí? *Come enquanto espera a Lavender explicar* LAVENDER: Crepeoca com queijo e bacon. Bem básico mas eficaz, minha família adora. AGATA: Acho que só sua família adora isso, hein. CAROL: sabia que era macumba vc fez isso p me matar ne sua vagabunda vou comer isso n BELLA: Lavender, esperava mais de você. CHER: Você fez a apresentação ficar boa, mas o resto vai de mal a pior. Onde diabos você acha que queijo e bacon se encaixa e crepeoca? Péssima harmonização, por sinal isso é prato de pobre. LAVENDER: Ridícula não fala mal da minha cultura. CHER: O que disse? LAVENDER: Maravilhosa. NOTA – LAVENDER: * Aparência: 6/10 * Sabor: 3/10 * Harmonia: 2/10 * Soma: 11 pontos CAROL: eric villalobos OLIVIA: *sussurra para Lavender* ih amiga foi toda confiante e se f*deu. LAVENDER: cala a boca feminazi ridicula *Eric traz o prato normalmente* ERIC: Fiz uma feijoada típica do meu povo. Bem simples, mas saborosa. *As juradas comem a feijoada, com uma reação neutra* CHER: Seu prato está muito neutro, lhe faltou criatividade e ousadia. BELLA: Mas mesmo assim amei a harmonia, você usou ingredientes muito bons. NOTA – ERIC: * Aparência: 5/10 * Sabor: 4/10 * Harmonia: 9/10 * Soma: 18 pontos BELLA: Theo Apollo Asker. *Theo traz o prato* BELLA: O que seria essa belezinha? THEO: É um Tzatziki. CHER: Traduz. THEO: Iogurte de leite de cabra com cubos de purê de pepino, temperados com sal e endro, com azeitonas verdes e folhas e hortelã. BELLA: Ai credo.... *Todas (forçadamente) comem o prato* CHER: Gente... CAROL: vcs sao mto frescas o pure n e ruim n AGATA: Verdade. THEO: Sério que era por causa do purê? BELLA: De qualquer forma, o sabor tá bom, esse prato é muito melhor do que o esperado, não me fez passar mal. NOTA – THEO: * Aparência: 4/10 * Sabor: 8/10 * Harmonia: 3/10 * Soma: 15 pontos CHER: Olivia Hye. *Olivia vai praticamente dançando até o estande esperando que seu prato não vá dar caganeira nos jurados como a Cher disse.* CHER: Bem, você já disse o que era lá na frente, não precisa se repetir. *Todas comem o prato esperando que a previsão da Cher não seja concreta* BELLA: Seu prato está muito bom, mas você passou mais tempo embelezando ele do que realmente fazendo algo de bom no sabor, que é muito importante. AGATA: De qualquer forma seu prato tá lindo. NOTA – OLIVIA: * Aparência: 10/10 * Sabor: 6/10 * Harmonia: 8/10 * Soma: 24 pontos BELLA: Dmitri Romanov. *Dmitri traz o seu prato calmamente, quase como se fosse uma lesma* DMITRI: Fiz um strogonoff básico, sem muito embelezamento. CHER: É, sem NENHUM embelezamento porque isso tá bem feio. DMITRI: Eu sei. CAROL: seu prato parece uma bosta mas felizmente so parece pq o gosto ta bom CHER: E os ingredientes também não são ótimos mas tão bom NOTA – DMITRI: * Aparência: 1/10 * Sabor: 8/10 * Harmonia: 4/10 * Soma: 13 pontos CAROL: e finalmente agr o ultimo prato, juliano marques 320px|center|thumb|— Finalmente vou provar pra esses viadinhos que sou f*da. CAROL: q porra e essa JULIANO: Arroz feijão e ovo. CAROL: parece merda kkk vo come isso n CHER: Deixa comigo. CAROL: gorda ne CHER: O que disse? CAROL: MEU BEM ISSO É LIXO EM FORMATO DE PRATO BELLA: VOCÊ VOMITOU ISSO NO PRATO E ACHOU QUE TAVA BOM É ISSO MESMO? AGATA: GENTE LEVA A BELLA NO HOSPITAL ISSO VAI FAZER MAL PRO BEBE JULIANO: ai que exagero... NOTA – JULIANO: * Aparência: 1/10 * Sabor: 3/10 * Harmonia: 2/10 * Soma: 6 pontos EDWARD W.: Então, obviamente, a vencedora dessa prova é... OLIVIA HYE, acumulando mais pontos entre os jurados. Sendo assim a chef mestra desse episódio. 320px|center|thumb|— Ai eu sei eu sou linda não precisa relevar. EDWARD W.: E o eliminado desse episódio é... Juliano Marques! JULIANO: OBVIAMENTE COMPRADO NÉ VOU CHAMAR O BOLSONARO METER A BALA NESSE ESTÚDIO DE MERDA. Eu vou voltar na repescagem beijos. 320px|center|thumb|— Não vai fazer falta, homofóbico tem que sair mesmo. BART: Ei, Edward, posso falar com você? EDWARD J.: Oi. BART: Então... sobre aquilo que você falou lá no começo... era verdade? EDWARD J.: QUE Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios de TotallyChef 1